Tied
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: Rain was just a kit living with her mother and brother until one fateful day, he came. The silver She-cat's world shattered. She never knew her father, her mother is supposedly dead and her brother disappeared in a fire. What else could possibly go wrong? I suck at summaries so just read to find out! Please leave a review and some theories! Love ya all! Rated 'T' just in case.
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone! I'm** **starting up new story! Yay! (Please don't kill me.) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 **Rain's POV**

"Hey! Stop Coal. Coal,!" My mother scolded my brother.

The pure black tom glanced back at mother with his grayish blue sheepishly. "Sorry...?"

Mother sighed before licking the top of my head. "Come here, Coal." Coal scrambled over and mother started to groom his fur.

* * *

"Rain! Play with me!" My brother nudged me.

"Go away..." I groaned, pushing him away.

"Please!" Coal begged. "Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Fine." I rose to my paws, eyes drooping. I shook out my silver fur.

"Yeah!" Coal exclaimed excitedly.

"Calm down, Coal. Rain needs her sleep." Mother scolded him and picked him up by his scruff.

"Thanks." I signed gratefully.

"No problem, sweetie." Mother smiled weakly at me. My violetish blue eyes lock on her. Mother's silver fur always seems to stand out against the bark of the tall tree we live in. _'We live in a hollowed out tree... and no, Coal. A eagle didn't live here.'_ I smile slightly remembering the memory.

Coal crept up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Can we play?"

I jump and turn to him. "No!"

"But you're not sleeping!" Coal pointed out. I open my mouth to respond before we head a voice outside.

"Minnow... I know you're there... come out, come out..." The voice seemed to taunt. _Who's Minnow?_ Mother froze and turned to the voice.

"Who's Minnow, Mother?" Coal asked and Mother seemed to snap out of... whatever she was in.

"I'm Minnow." She curried around us and licked our heads before hiding us. "No matter what happens, stick together. Don't come out of here until it's safe and don't, _ever_ , try to find me."

"But-" I started, trembling.

"No, Rain. No buts." Mother rested her tail on my muzzle for a heartbeat and rated it on Coal's shoulder. "And is not funny, Coal." Coal blinked. I could almost see the thoughts, we'll, _thought_ , in his head: _How did you know I was gonna laugh?_

"Don't make me come find you!" The voice warned. Mother licked are heads again.

"Remember what I said." Mother looked almost to tears. "I love you both, very, very, much."

"Last warning!" The voice sounded closer. Mother licked are heads one last time and left the den.

"Look at this!" Coal exclaimed quietly, peaking out of a hole in the bark. I peak out of it.

"There you are!" A muscular Tom exclaimed. I examined his body from a distance. His pelt was light gray with long, darker gray upside-down triangle under both of his sharp, golden eyes. I caught a glimpse if his tail, which looked like the tip was dipped in some dark gray- I don't know the word for it.

"What do you want, Fang?" Mother glared at him as he circled her.

* * *

 **Fang's POV**

"What do you want, Fang?" Minnow spats.

"You know what I want." I smirk at her, circling around her. She's very pretty, clever, determined... would have made a good mate. But that was in the past. She chose Crow over me, saying: _He'll actually treat me as a equal!_ Ha! He died about five moons ago and left her all alone. Poor, poor her.

She instantly looked weak and stressed. "Please... just give me more time."

"I've given you enough time, Minnow." I growl and take out my claws, which I dipped in blood just for the occasion.

"Please, Fang... give me more time and I'll-" Minnow stammered. _Mouse-brained She-cat._

"You'll what? Try again? What if you fail? Would you try again?" I mocked, smirking. "Well, my patience has ran out. It's your time to pay."

Minnow's sea-blue eyes widened, making me smirk wider. "Please..."

I tackled her, pinning her down. "Any last words?"

"I always loved Crow more than I ever loved-" Minnow mewed steadily, eyes narrowed.

I cut her off and dug my claws into her side. "Time's up." I clawed my way up to her throat. She fell limp, blood streaming from her neck and sides.

* * *

 **Coal's POV**

I blinked. _What happened? What's that red stuff on Mother? Who's the Tom?_ I glanced over to my sister, who had tears running down her face. "What just happened, Rain?"

"He killed Mother..." Rain whispered, turning to me, looking fearful and sad.

"What do you mean? Mother can't- isn't - dead!" I whispered, feeling doubtful of my words.

"Don't you get it!? We're alone! Mother hasn't even taught us to hunt yet!" Rain cried out and turned away from me, tears filling her eyes.

"But-" I started as Rain climbed out of the hole, which was covered by a nest. I stated to follow her.

"Let's just get some sleep and plan in the morning." Rain mewed sadly and curled into a ball, drifting of to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I may or may not continue the story and updates will (sadly) be slowish. I'm open to ideas! Also, I need some OCs for *sensor*. Just make sure thier not the nicest. Thanks!**

 **~ Snow**


	2. Fire

**Rain's POV**

"Coal! Where are you!?" I call as the blazing flames surround me, smoke filling the air. I'm starting to feel lightheaded. What is that sound? It sounds like... laughter? "Help! Someone!"

"Follow me."

I turn to the direction of the voice.

...

No one was there.

"Help!" I call again, trembling.

"Come on!" A gray tom came into view, his blue eyes seemed to glow against the flames and smoke.

"Who are you?" I ask.

He looked kind of surprised. "Does it matter?" The tom turned, flicking his tail as if he wanted me to follow him before I could say anything.

* * *

 **The Tom's POV**

 _'Who are you?'_ Did she really ask that? I'm saving her life and she hesitates.

"Hurry up, will ya?" I turn back to her. She doesn't even look at me. She keeps looking behind her and calling out something. _Soul? Cowl?_

She turns to me, tears slowly streaming down her face. "I'm trying..." Welp. I made a she-cat cry. _Great._

* * *

We burst out of the woods, coughing like those noisy, older Twoleg kits. You know, the ones with the weird smell on them and a stick-like thing in their jaws.

"Are you alright?" I ask, turning to her after I stopped my coughing fit.

She looked up at me. "I'm fine; Where's Coal?" _Coal._ That was what she was calling!

I shook my head. "I don't know. I'm sorry." She stared at me with her blue eyes -or was it violet?- and slumped over, looking defeated.

"Are you sure?" The she-cat asked softly.

"Yes..." I nodded. "If you don't mind me asking but, who's are you? And who's Coal?"

"My name is Rain." The silver She-cat replied . "And Coal is my brother... Now how are you?"

I froze. I haven't heard my name for moons... "I'm-"

* * *

 **MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. ;) Who do you think it is? Any ideas?**

 **Also, sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to see what you guys think. :3**


	3. Past

**Fang's POV**

"But she's my mate, Warlock." I growled to the long-furred, black Tom, who stared back at me with his yellow eyes.

He batted the piece of prey with his paws, shrugging it off. "She wants to leave... with Crow."

"Crow!?" My claws dug into the dirt.

Warlock chuckled cruelly. "What me to take care of him?"

I shook my head, an idea popping into my head. "Bring her here."

Warlock dipped his head and turned to collect her.

* * *

"I'm leaving! He'll-!" Minnow lashed her tail.

"He'll what?" I asked, my tail touched her chin.

She pulled away. "He'll actually treat me as a equal! Unlike you!"

My eyes grew dark. "Fine. But you'll have to promise me something."

Minnow blinked and asked. "What is it?" I brushed against her, feeling her shiver, and whispered in her ear.

I smiled darkly and flexed my claws. "It's either that or the alternative."

Minnow gulped and shook her head. "I'll do it."

"Good."

* * *

 **Crow's POV:**

"Really?!" I was grinning from ear to ear.

Minnow nodded, smiling weakly. "Fang is letting us go."

"It's to good to be true!" I licked her cheek.

"You have no idea..." Minnow muttered.

"What?" I pull back, confused.

"Nothing, Crow." Minnow licked my ear. I closed my eyes and took in her scent.

* * *

"We should probably go before Fang changes his mind." Minnow licked my ear.

"If you think it's best." I licked her cheek even though I wanted to just stay like this forever.

Minnow took a step, still leaning against me. I copied her and we started to walk together in a steady rhythm.

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

 **Minnow's POV:**

"Crow!" I cried as he was taking by the current. I wish I could go after him but, our kits are almost here. "Someone! Help!"

"Take care of our kits, love!" Crow smiled weakly at me before slamming against a rock, falling unconscious. I instantly fell to ground, balling my eyes out. He's gone... he's really gone...

* * *

 **Crow's POV:**

 _My body slammed against the rocks and I closed my eyes. I lived my life and my legacy will live through our kits... I just wished I didn't have to leave Minnow all alone. I wish I could be there for her. Help her raise our kits. Live with them. Care for them. Protect them. But I can't. It's my time to join the isles... I'll see my kits some day. Hopefully, they'll come to the Starwatchers instead of the Depths. Goodbye my kits. Goodbye, Minnow. I drifted into the dark before being lifted up by my scruff._

* * *

 **Tree's POV:**

"Are you alright, stranger? Stranger?" I shook the tom's damp, black fur.

He blinked his blue-gray eyes open. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Meadow's Cave... otherwise known as my home." I informed him. "What's your name, stranger?"

"My name's-" He stopped, blinking.

"Well?"

"I don't remember." The tom admitted.

"Well, what feels familiar to you?" I asked, shaking my brown fur. "I can't go on calling you 'stranger' forever."

"Uh... birds... river... fish... black..."

"How 'bout Raven?" I suggested.

"Raven?" He seemed to test the name on his tongue.

"Yea, unless you have any better ideas." I shrugged, helping him up.

"Raven works. Thanks." He dipped his head in gratitude. "What's your name?"

"Tree." My leafy-green eyes meet his cloudy blue ones.

"Thanks for helping me, Tree." Raven smiled slightly.

"No problem." I shrugged it off.

* * *

 **Yeah! Two chapters in a day! I think this will be easier to write because of the flow of the story, which means faster updates! Yeah! *throws confetti in the air* And not all OCs need to be mean. :)**


	4. Name Please

**Wolf's POV:**

"I'm Wolf."

"Wolf?" Rain blinked and muttered. "I heard that name somewhere..."

"Uh... I just have one of those names." I interjected quickly as it started to drizzle.

Rain looked at me skeptically. "If you say so..."

"I do." I smiled at her. She turned away from me and to the dying fire.

"I'm sorry about your-"

"It's fine." Rain ruffed out her silver fur.

I dipped my head in response.

* * *

 **Rain's POV:**

I waited for him to say something.

And waited...

And waited...

THANK THE STARWATCHERS!

This tom knows how to be quiet. I'm impressed.

* * *

I turned away from the forest as the sun started to set.

"It's almost sunset. Do you want to come to my den?" Wolf offered.

"Uh... sure. Thank you." His eyes seemed to glow in the night.

"Great!" Wolf grinned. "Follow me!" He dashed off. The raining stopped.

* * *

 **Fang's POV:**

My ears twitched as I sniffed the air. _I recognize the smell._ I break out into a run, weaving through the rocks, bushes, and other things nature has made. I spot a tom lying down, seemingly unconscious. As I get closer, I notice that he has a large gash on his side. His black fur was straight and damp with a pool surrounding him. Other then that, he seemed muscular and healthy... maybe he could join my group...

I nudged him with my nose harshly. "Wake up." _Where do I recognize that scent?_

He blinks open his eyes. _Finally._ "Wha-?"

"Finally. You're awake." I huff. "Who are you?"

"I-" The tom paused. "I don't remember."

* * *

 **I can be so mean. I have hints how the cats are who can't remember who they are but, I have something happen so you can't tell who. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Who do you think Raven really is and who do you think the new tom is? I'm trying to be mysterious but, I'm probably failing. :P By the way, not all OCs will be used. Just a heads up.**


	5. Hello Chaos

**Fang's POV:**

My fur bristled. "What do you mean?"

The tom dipped his head. 'I don't remember. Sorry."

I frowned sternly at him. "Never say that you're sorry. It shows weakness."

"Yes- uh..."

"Fang."

"Yes, Fang."

"Now, you need a name. Hm..." I studied him. _A good name is needed if he is ever going to join my group._ "How about Chaos?"

"Chaos?" He blinked at me, his pelt still dripping.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He shook his head. I scoffed silently.

* * *

 **Chaos' POV:**

"How would you like to join my group." Fang question sounded more like a statement or a command. "I mean, I could always leave you here to die."

 _Group? What group?_ "I'll join." I responded steadily.

"Wise choice." Fang looked satisfied. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I ask without thinking.

Fang snorted. "I think you know."

* * *

 **Tree's POV:**

I padded into Meadow's Cave with two minnows hanging from my jaw. I placed one in front of Raven. "Any luck?"

"Nope." Raven sighed.

"Keep trying." I smile weakly at him before nudging the minnow closer to him. "And don't starve yourself." Raven seemed to study the minnow. I tilted my head slightly.

"Minnow..." He whispered. I could almost see his mind working.

"Something from your past?" I lay down and take a bite of my minnow.

"Yeah..." Raven nodded.

"Maybe it was you're favorite prey."

"Maybe..." Doubt shown in his blue-gray eyes.

* * *

 **Wolf's POV:**

 _I've never seen a She-cat lay so still. And for so long. Grief filling her eyes and her silver fur seemed to dull. Grief can do that to a cat. Believe me. I know._

"Uh... Rain?" She didn't move a whisker, her head still rested on her paws. "I'm going to go hunt okay?" I placed a mouse by her nest. "I'm leaving you a mouse... okay?" Still no response. I sigh inwardly. _You'll think she died. Maybe she'll eat the mouse when I'm gone._

* * *

I pad into my den, a mouse and a vole hanging by their tails. I glance at Rain and notice that she ate the mouse. I can't help but smile. _Maybe she'll talk to me now._

"Rain?"

"Coal..." Rain whispered softly.

"It's me. Wolf." I frown. _Does she think I'm her brother?_

"M-m...?" Rain turned in her nest before going quiet. _Oh... she's asleep._

"Uh... good night?" I feel like a complete mouse-brain, talking to a sleeping cat.


	6. What?

Rain woke up, stretching. "What's going on?" She asked, hearing loud noises outside.

"Look for yourself!" Wolf exclaimed, his blue eyes wide.

Rain padded outside, curious. "M-mother?"

"Hello, Sweetie!" Minnow sang, swing dancing with Crow.

Rain blinked rapidly.

Fang came out of the bushes. "Will you be my mate?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Minnow roared. "YOU KILLED ME!"

"Hmph." He puffed.

"CAN WE PLAY?!" A mini Coal squeaked. Everyone turned to the kit.

"Did Coal abandon me to run of with a She-cat?" Rain asked.

"No!" Mini-Coal squeaked. "I invented... the TIME PORTAL!"

Everyone looked at him like his was crazy.

THEN COMETS STARTED RAINING FROM THE SKY AND EVERYONE **DIED**!

* * *

 **XD Happy April Fools everyone!**


	7. Roses and Thorns

**Rain's POV:**

 _Moons have passed since his disappearance._

 _But I'm not focusing on that._

 _Wolf has taken care of me... which has been strange._

 _I've gotten to use to taking care of my brother._

 _Oh Coal..._

 _No! I'm not going to cry._

 _I'm not._

 _All I know is that I'm going to get revenge on the cat that kill that cat.  
_

 _The cat that killed my mother._

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

"I'm getting my revenge." Rain declared, eyes narrow.

Wolf turned to her. "Revenge? On who?!"

"Fang."

If cats could pale, Wolf would be paling right now.

"F-fang?" Wolf stuttered, eyes wide.

"Yes." Rain mewed solemnly.

"But-but!" Wolf blinked rapidly.

"He killed my mother. If he didn't kill my mother, C-" She winced. "You-know-who and I will still be together."

"If you go, I can't come with you." Wolf looked at his paws. "I would if I could but I can't."

"Why not?" The silver She-cat tilted her head.

"Because- well..." Wolf hesitated. "I-"

* * *

 **Chaos POV:**

"You're doing it wrong." Poison mewed harshly.

"I'm trying!" I huffed.

"Try harder."

Fang padded over to them. "You can go." He glanced at the She-cat before turning to me. "How are you settling in?"

"Okay..." Chaos trailed off, not meeting his gaze.

Fang knocked Chaos' jaw with his tail and narrowed his golden eyes. "Look at me when you are speaking."

Chaos met his gaze as soon as he finished the word 'me' "Sor-"

"Don't."

Chaos flicked his ear. "Uh... how's your son doing? I haven't seen him around much."

"Thorn? He's still learning." Fang flicked his ear, with traces of disgust. "Rose is doing better though. She already can already have a even match with Crane, Ash and Blaze." The gray tom mewed proudly.

Chaos blinked. "Really?" Fang nodded. "She must take after you."

"In skills, yes." He nodded. "In looks, she got her mother's. The perfect combination."

* * *

 **Rose's POV:**

My ears perked, hearing my father talking to the new cat. I groaned.

"How's it going?" Thorn padded over to me. He looked like a copy of our father, from the tip of his dark gray tail to his golden eyes.

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged. "Father's talking about me again."

Thorn sighed. "Lucky you."

"I guess." I sighed. I guess is sucks to be on both sides of the spectrum.

"Rose! Get over here!" Fang called. "There is someone I'll like you to meet..."

* * *

 **Thorn's POV:**

I watch my sister leave, looking as elegant as every. Her bright russet fur sleek and groomed with her charming, leafy-green eyes to top it off. I sighed inwardly. Honestly, I won't be surprised if every tom around our age, 13 Moons, today, had a crush on her. Everyone overlooks me. I'm just 'Rose's brother'. I sighed again and turned out of camp, wanting to get some fresh air.

* * *

 ***Yawn* I'm going to stop now. I hope it's good enough for you all. Now why do you think Wolf doesn't want to go near Fang? Any other theories? I'm curious to hear (Well, _read_.) them. :D**


	8. Starlit Meetings

**Thorn's POV:**

I sat, facing the wind. The cool breeze ran through my newly-groomed fur. _Maybe the breeze will bring-_

"Who are you?" A voice cut of my thoughts.

"What?" I opened my eyes and turned to the owner of the voice.

"Who are you?" She repeated. Starwatchers, she's beautiful. Her silver fur seemed to glitter in the rising moon.

"I-i-" I shuttered. _You mouse-brained! Spit it out!_

The she-cat chuckled. "What? A frog got your tounge?"

I dipped my head to his my blush before mewing steadily. "Your a funny cat aren't you?"

She shook her head. "No. Just something-" Her blue-violet eyes flashed with greif and spoke the last part softly. "I learned from my brother."

"Ah..." I trailed of, looking down to prevent me to look at her creepily. We sat in silence for a bit. I glanced up and caught this moony she-cat starring at me.

She turned away. "So, what's your name? Your story?"

I dipped my head. "My name's... Thorn." I didn't want to lie. "You?"

"Rain." The silver she-cat answered me. _Rain..._

* * *

 **Rain's POV:**

 _I need a break. Wolf is starting to get annoying._

I walked around for a little while as it got dark. I scented the air and a tom's scent filled my nose.

I stalked over to him, ready to fight if need be. "Who are you?"

"What?"

* * *

Thorn smiled slightly. "So, _Rain_ , what brings you out here?"

"I just needed to get away from life for a bit." I answered with a sighing.

Thorn nodded. "Same here. I guess we habe something in common."

I smiled slightly. "I guess we do."

"Anyway, what's your story?" Thorn asked me.

"Well..." I started.

* * *

"And I'm going to take revenge on him, one way or another." I finished and noticed his wide eyes.

He glanced away. "Interesting..."

I blinked. _Did I say something wrong?_ "So what's your story?"

"Well, my father picked my mother half-based on her looks, half-based on her loyalty to him. Apparently, their was another she-cat who left our... uh... tribe?" Thorn looked uncertain. "Anyway, me and my sister where born a couple moons later. My sister looks like my mother but has my father's skills..." He sighed. "I'm-"

"Your her shadow?"

"Exactly."

We sat there in silence for a while before I broke the silence. "I should go back, it's getting late."

Thorn looked up at me, his eyes flashing. "Will you meet me here tomorrow?" He flattened his ears. "Uh... to talk? As..."

I chuckled at his nervousness. "Okay." His eyes lit uo.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

"See you tomorrow, Rain." Thorn smiled unevenly.

"See you tomorrow." Rain purred softly before turning to leave. Thorn watched the she-cat disappear into the shadows.

The tom turned and headed back to camp, his heart fluttering.

* * *

Thorn snuck into camp after rolling in some mud to hide his scent from the guards. He crept to his and Rose's den. I guess it pays to be the son of the leader. Thorn curled into his nest before some cat nudged him. He jumped.

Rose laughed quietly. "Scaredy dog."

Thorn flattered his ears. "What do you want?"

Rose went up close to him and whispered charmingly, a habit she's picked up from their mother. "I want to know where you went, and why you're covered in..." She scented his fur. "Mud?"

"I needed some space!" He defended himself.

"Fine. Don't tell me..." Rose made her way to her nest, curling in it. "But I won't tell." She winked at him before closing her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 _Does she know something?_ Thorn thought before drifting into darkness.


	9. Loving Fear

**The moment you start something and it all just goes down the drain...**

* * *

 **Wolf's POV:**

 _Where in the Starwatchers could she be! Is she hurt? Has a fox gotten her? What in Starwa- Oh no! She couldn't have gone to try to find Fang, could she? She promised to wait...  
_

I paced in circles around my den, deep in thought.

"If you keep doing that your den is going to become a barrow." A soft, honey-sweet voice meowed teasingly. My head snapped up and my eyes locked into hers.

"Rain! You're okay!" I bounced over and nuzzled her. She blinked at me, looking a bit starstruck, and I stepped back, my ears burning. "I-i was worried about you. I thought you might have..." I trailed off.

"Might have what?" Rain tilted her head.

"That you might have gone to go find Fang." I admitted quietly. My ear stinged faintly as she cuffed me around the ear.

"I told you I was going to wait."

"I know." I ducked my head, licking my chest furs nervously. "I can't help but wonder." A gentle, wet thing, licked my ear and I glanced up.

"You mouse-brain." Rain laughed lightly. I grinned unevenly.

* * *

 **Rain's POV:**

"Anyway," he started, "where were you? It's late... or is it early? I can't tell anymore."

"I can't tell either." I laughed lightly, trying to avoid answering the question.

Wolf laughed lightly as well. We calmed diem some before sitting in silence. And just whem I thought I avoided the question...

"Where were you?"

I blushed lightly. "Uh... I took a walk." Well, it _is_ the truth! Well, half of the truth. I guess.

"Then why do you look nervous?" I glanced up at him, our eyes locked as I tried to figure out what he was feeling or what his motivations are but I saw nothing but concern, worry, curiosity and... and something else. I can't put my paw on it.

"I don't know." I lied, glancing down. I knew perfectly well why I was. I was meeting with another tom. The forth tom I've every seen in my life... well. The forth tom that a good a good glimpse at. One of those toms are a lying, mistrustful, _murderer._ A true _savage._ And- and another is my brother, C-c-co- I can't say, or even _think_ of him without it hurting. I tried not to let it hold me back...

"Okay, believe you." Wolf snapped me out of my thoughts. I glanced back up at him and caught traces of trust and... affection?

* * *

 **Raven's POV:**

"Great catch, Raven!" The brown tom, who kindly nursed me back to health, praised me as I caught another minnow. Those things are my favorite. They seem- familiar? I ding really know. I just have to wonder... Is that a bad thing or-?

"Thanks, Tree." I grinned through my prey. He just flicked his ear in response as he gathered his prey. I laid my fish side by side and picked them up by their floppy, wet tails.

"Let's head back to the den." Tree mewed forcefully through his prey. I nodded and we walked steadily back to Meadow's Cave.

* * *

Tree tossed his prey on top of mine and stepped back, examining the pile. "I think we have enough for the Taking."

"The 'Taking'?" I echoed, confused.

Tree flattened his ears, his leafy-green eyes widened. "I haven't told you about that?!"

"No..." I mewed slowly.

"Dear the Starwatchers-" The tom stopped himself as he remembered something else as well.

"What's wrong?" I tilted my head.

Tree struggled to calm himself down and he glanced up at me hesitantly. His fear scent started filling the den. "There- is something I haven't told you."

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

A plump, blue-eyed she-cat sat on a steady, wide Twoleg fence, looking over her garden.

"Hello, M'lady."

The she-cat turned around to a golden tom balancing over to her on the fence railings, his bright, golden-brown eyes locking onto her lake-blue eyes. "Adrian!" **(Anyone get the name reference(s)? A special shout-out to the person who guesses it correctly. Sorry, not sorry! I just had to. ;) )**

'M'lady' tried to stand up and race over to her but failed and ended up having to leap onto the ground. "Ouch..."

"Are you okay, love?" Adrian raced to her side before rubbing against her.

"I'm fine." His love let out a grateful breath as she leaned against him.

"You should be more careful." He teased lightly. "It's not good for the kits."

"What's not good for the kits is you surprising me." She teased back.

"Well," He smirked, " _I'm_ not the one who fell of the fence."

"I didn't fall." The expecting she-cat defended herself weakly. "I leaped."

Adrian let out a meow of laughter. "Okay, you win."

"Good!" She purred.

The golden-furred tom licked her cheek while wrapping his long, golden tail around her back-side and continued wrapping it around her growing stomach. 'M'lady' giggled softly, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible!"

"That's what you think." She smiled slyly.

* * *

Adrian gave her a long lick on the shoulder and moved his way up her neck, to her ears, down her cheek and chest before continuing to her stomach. He dug his muzzle in her stomach fur before muttering. "They're going to be perfect."

"I hope so." The kittypet smiled softly.

"I know so." Adrian's own golden-brown eyes met her beautiful blue eyes. "They are going to be perfect..." He glancing at the long scar down her side. "Right down to every scar."

The queen looked surprised for a few heartbeats then blushed. "You're the best mate a she-cat could ask for, Adrian."

"I know." He replied cheekily.

* * *

 **Geez guys! This is my longest chapter yet! I'm so happy!**

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who do you ship with Rain?**

 **A. Fang**

 **B. Thorn**

 **C. Wolf**

 **D. Other**

 **2\. What do you think of Adrian and "M'lady"?**

 **A. Why are they here? To confuse us?**

 **B. Ahhh! SHIP, SHIP, SHIP! I don't care wheater they are there to confuse us or not! I'm loving them!**

 **C. They are a waste of time. I don't see how they can be related to the story.**

 **D. Wait... is *insert cat* really *insert cat*?!**

 **E. Other**

 **3\. What do you think Tree forgot to tell Raven? Or why Tree was so scarred?**

* * *

 **P.S. Give an answer for the 'Other' s and the 3rd question. :)**

* * *

 **Let me know if you like the chapter names or if you want them to get changed to something else!**


	10. Chit Chat

**Congrats Irhn (i-really-hope-not)! It was from Miraculous Ladybug. :P**

* * *

 **Tree's POV:**

"So... these cats just bully you around?" The black tom mewed slowly. "And tell you how to live?"

"Well-" I glanced away. "Yes."

"That's outrageous!" Raven rose to his paws quickly. "That's not fair! Why doesn't some cat stand up to them!?"

"It is either play along or you pay the price." I sighed. "My step-sister ended up having his kits."

"Really?" Raven froze.

"Yea." I nodded. "Haven't seen her since."

"That sounds terrible."

"It is..."

"Well... has a tom ever stood up to him?" Raven asked.

* * *

 **Raven's POV:**

"Well... it is hard to find anything out and it kind of hard to find out the whole truth..."

"Tell me."

"Well... there was this one tom-his name is Crow- who got under Fang's pelt." Tree started.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Well, Crow fell in love with a she-cat Fang wanted to be his mate." Tree flicked his ear, eyes narrow in thought. "They left together, the tom not knowing that the she-cat promised Fang something."

"What happened next?" I inquired.

Tree blinked. "Uh... It'll be easier to show you."

"Show me?" I blinked rapidly."

* * *

 **Me head hurts.  
**

 **Blah.**

 **Review on who you want to see next!**

 **And about what!**


	11. Dapples

**My miserable self. I forgotten what I was gonna have Tree show Raven... did I mention it at all? Help?**

 **ANYWAY, this is a bit of a special chapter for chapter 10 (or 11? I don't really know anymore...) so... yea.**

 **This is just snippets or dabbles. Enjoy. :3**

* * *

 **Minnow's POV**

I looked down at my young kits. They are so precious... only if Crow was here to see them. I sighed. The tomkit was a spitting image of her mate; it was a bit painful to look at him. The she-kit looked like her. They were sleeping soundly which I knew wasn't going to last for long.

Coal's eyes fluttered open. "Aahhh... eeeee...?"

"Hello Coal." I purred softly.

"E-llo?" Rain asked, waking up as well.

"Hill-o." I corrected.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Where do we live, mama?" The black tomkit asked for the thousandth time. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating some but still. He liked to repeat himself and it could get annoying.

"We live in a hollowed out tree..." Minnow started to explain. Very weakly, I might add.

"What about the eagles? Do eagles-?"

"And no, Coal. Eagles never lived here."

"What is a eagle?" Rain blinked curiously.

"It's a big bird." The mother answered.

"It's a huge bird that eats sisters!" Coal exclaimed at the same time.

"No they don't!" Rain squeaked firmly. Doubt sparkled in her gaze as she glanced at her mother. "Right?"

"Of course not." Minnow couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. Kits and their wild imaginations... She leaned over and licked their heads comfortingly.

"See! I told you." Rain flicked her tail. She turned away from her imaginative brother ever so slightly. Something she'll be doing for awhile.

"Aw! You ruined all the fun!" Coal wined. His ears perked. An idea popped into his head. Mini-Crow started bouncing around mini-Minnow.

"Hey! Stop that!" Rain frowned. Her ears were flat against her head. She didn't like it when he made a lot of noise. She could barely hear her own thoughts with him around. She needed, at _least_ , some silence tot think. Rain inwardly groaned.

The kit just grinned at her. He continued to bounce around her.

* * *

 **I really don't feel like continuing... *groans* I hate myself sometimes. I'm going to stop here but I might add on to this later. *sighs* Apologizes to all.**


	12. Should I Continue?

**Hello everyone. I know I haven't been updating this and I'm sorry. I've been working on A Darkened Breeze and I need to look at this one-shot I'm working on so this hasn't been on my mind.**

 **So, here it goes.**

 **Do you guys want me to continue? If so, I need some good ideas because I'm kind of stuck and unmotivated. So... yea. Heh.**

 **I'll let ya'll decide.**

 **~ Snow**


	13. Temporary Break -PLEASE READ-

**Just to note: I will be taking this down later and replacing it with a chapter at SOME POINT (so don't bother me) so if you want to review on that chapter, review on this one as a guest (tell me who you are) or just don't review.**

 **Hey guys... I am sorry that I am going to be one of those people that does that but... I am taking a break from my stories. Life is hectic right now with things I don't want to mention and I have a lot of stuff going on this summer like camps, getting ahead in school so I am not behind when I go to Japan this month, etc. And I have writer's block for a bunch of my stories... I am sorry.**

 **I will occasionally be working on _Ask The Warriors!_ just because it is so easy to write... and I really like it.**

 **Thank you for understanding!**

 **~ Snow**


End file.
